


An Angel

by giselle_tagg



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselle_tagg/pseuds/giselle_tagg
Summary: Based on a headcannon I saw where Percy hears Nico talking to Bianca's grave and hears a little too much. Enjoy!





	An Angel

No.

Nononono.

I watched with horror as the life drained from her face.

"Bianca. Bianca!" I cried as I watched helplessly.

Then, it came crashing back to me. Nico.

I promised Nico that I would keep her safe.

The kid was going to hate me.

The only thing I was sure of was that I was going to make sure she was remembered.

A tombstone. Yes, that would work. An angel tombstone. Maybe Nico could hate me a little less if I made her an angel. Gods, I'm so selfish.

~ 6 years later ~

I lay in my bed as I hear the soft murmurs outside my cabin. It must be Nico.

Ever since I had the tombstone built, Nico visited and frequently talked to her.

Every time I hear him talk to her, I nearly drown in guilt.

It's all my fault. If I had been more careful, Nico wouldn't have to be talking to a tombstone, he could be talking to the real Bianca.

Even though I had no place in listening, my curiosity got them best of me. I quietly walk to my bathroom, and open the window so I can hear Nico's soft voice.

"You know, the funniest thing happened at Dinner today. The Stoll Twins, you know, Connor and Travis, were giving out tongue-swelling mints. I'm guessing they got their inspiration from the Weasley Twins and their Ton-Tongue Toffees. Poor Percy ate one," Nico chuckled softly and it made my heart clench. "As much as I wish I could hate him, I just can't. It must be something about those green eyes."

What. The. Underworld? Nico doesn't hate me? I feel extremely relieved but something still gnaws at me. He should hate me. It's my fault his sister is dead. I hear a loud yawn come from Nico before he continues with his one-sided conversation.

"Only you know, and I plan on it staying that way. Of course even if he did know, he has Annabeth. It's his smile. That breathtaking, bedazzling smile. But no one except for you and me will know that I love Percy Jackson," he let out a small sigh and within a few seconds, his breathing got even.

Nico loves me?

I walk out of my cabin to see a small, curled up Nico at the base of Bianca's headstone. I walk over and very gently pick him up. He looks like his sister. Might I also add, that he is absolutely gorgeous.

"I love you too. Now let's get you to bed." I say quietly to the younger boy.

I hum a similar tune that I hear Nico sing to the headstone. Once I get back into my cabin and lay him gently on my bed. I close the window in my bathroom and lay down next to Nico. I quickly drift off to sleep and it is the most peaceful sleep I've ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for taking time to read "An Angel"! Should I make a part two? Only your reviews will tell me.


End file.
